Zombie Society
by thefirstespada
Summary: The Dead have risen and a group of survivors hide out in a mall, they must survive each other and the Zombies that desire their flesh, Rated M for flesh eating zombies,Sex,and strong language, Kaien/Rukia, Ichigo/Orihime/Rukia, Kira/Momo, Grimmjow/Apache
1. Chapter 1

**A zombie apocalypse with Bleach characters**

**Rated M for Blood, Gore, Strong Language, Lemons (btw, why are they called Lemons, I've always wondered)**

**I do not own Bleach or any characters; the theme song is Re Brains by Jonathan Coulton **

**The Zombie Society **

**Chapter One: Dawn**

It was a busy day at the local hospital, for some reason there was a huge spike in the body count, because bodies kept coming in all of them suffering from some sort of mysterious disease. Even though this was strange, there was something even stranger, all of this began so suddenly, one minute everything was find and the next this happens, it would be dusk soon and it was time for a rotation.

"Hello Isane, I'm getting ready to leave, has my replacement come in yet?" A woman with gray hair looked at her computer, "yes, Kiyone just got here; you can go home Rukia," Rukia smiled, "thanks, see you tomorrow." The parking lot was a nightmare; all of the ambulances coming in and out, Rukia waited for about ten minutes before she finally left.

Her home was not that far away from the hospital, at the most it was a fifteen minute drive, if there was a lot of traffic, but today it seemed like a wasteland. After getting homing she took a quick shower and heading to her bed, Kaien her husband was already there waiting for her, "hey babe, how was work?" Rukia sighed and lay down next to him, "it was a nightmare, all day we got dead bodies."

They got a little closer, Kaien smiled and in a ghoulish voice said, "You mean like something out of a horror movie, bwahahaha," Rukia laughed, "stop it, I'm just really tired, they had me running around all day." Kaien got up and walked to the foot of their bed and gently grabbed Rukia's small foot and began to massage it, "feel any better?"

Rukia giggled a little, "yeah it feels a little better," Kaien slowly slid his hand up along her soft ankles, by this time he was crawling on the bed with his hand still traveling up Rukia's leg. His hand was between her legs and he was at eye level with her, his fingers entered her, her cheeks were blushing as he kissed her small lips, a warm liquid coating his fingers, "are you ready?"

With a satisfied sigh Rukia whispered, "Yes." With a single gently motion he entered her, his motions started off slow, but as time when on they became faster and rougher, her fingernails dug into his back. She wrapped her legs around his waist, "Kaien keep going, don't stop."

Their faces were touching at the lips, she slid her tongue inside of his mouth, but his tongue fought back as if battling for dominance. With his free hands, Kaien massage her small breasts, easily cupping them in his hand and gently squeezing them while playing with her nipples. As she became warmer and wetter he began going faster and deeper, Kaien grunted, "I'm almost there."

As his thrust quickened in their rhythm, he grabbed her legs and placed them over his shoulders, "here it come Rukia." He placed his hands on the bed and elevated himself over her. "God Kaien, slow down, you're getting a little rough," but Kaien didn't stop, until he finally climaxed. They held the position, they were breathing heavily; Rukia looked at Kaien satisfied.

"You're the best baby," Kaien smiled, "I know," they both laughed, for the rest of the night they watched T.V until they both fell asleep. They left the T.V on, the channel they were watching was interrupted by a special news report

"It began with a sudden increase in the death rate and it has now become a nightmare straight out of a horror movie, this may sound strange so I'm going to say it slowly and clearly. **People are coming back from the dead and have begun preying on living human flesh, **this is not a hoax, we advise everyone to stay at home and barricade yourselves inside until help comes, and we will continue providing new information."

(The Following Day) The alarm clock went off and Rukia lazily smacked the top of the alarm and stopped it. "Kaien, are you awake?" He answered back in a lazy mumble, "Ya I awake," Rukia kissed him, "can you make me some coffee?" Kaien got up; his bed hair was in all its glory, "hey who's that?"

Rukia sat up and looked at a man standing at the open doorway, Kaien rubbed his eyes and got a better look, "holy shit he's bleeding, get the medic kit." Kaien ran to the man and examined the massive chunk missing from his throat, "you're going to be okay buddy, my wife's a nurse," Kaien looked back at Rukia, "did you find it yet?" The mysterious man then took a huge bite out of Kaien's arm while his back was turned.

Kaien let out a scream and then pushed the man away, "what the fucks you're problem?" The man hissed and ran towards Kaien, but Kaien kicked the man in the face, dropping him to the floor and then he grabbed a nearby dumbbell and bashed out the man's brain. "Kaien, did you just kill him?" Kaien held his arm in pain, "he was a psycho, look at this he took a bite out of me, and you can see the bone for god sake."

The wound looked disgusting, Rukia took out a cotton ball and some rubbing alcohol, "hold still he could have had a disease, and if he did we have to kill the germs." The sting made Kaien cringe a little, "god damnit, what the fuck was up with that guy, must have been on LSD or something, there's no way a man with that injury could move like that without being on something."

"Alright, just hold the cotton ball there and be calm, I'm going to call the hospital hopefully they were able to transfer some of the patients to another hospital." As Rukia dialed 911 Kaien dropped the cotton ball on the floor and looked at Rukia with a hungry and evil look on his face, he let out a hiss, Rukia turned around and dropped the phone, "Kaien, are you okay?"

His eyes were bloodshot and the area near his wound was beginning to look infected, his face was no longer that of the Kaien she knew. "Kaien, please stop it, you're scaring me," he hissed again but for a moment his face was filled with pain, "Rukia, please, RUN!"

**End of Dawn**

**Next Chapter: Run**

**Review**

**If this seems like the beginning of Dawn of the Dead, that's because I based it off that movie, I will also be using the whole Mall setting, when you think about it the mall is a really good idea at first. Anyway that's where the similarities will stop. The rest is my own plot, hope you enjoy. Kaien will of course become an Aaroniero-like creature, but it will be my own design.**

**The Theme song **

**Heya Tom, its Bob,  
from the office down the hall.  
It's good to see you buddy,  
how've ya been?  
Things have been okay for me,  
Except that I'm a zombie now.  
I really wish you'd let us in.  
I think I speak for all of us when I say I understand  
Why you folks might hesitate to submit to our demands,  
But here's an FYI - you're all gonna die, screaming.**

All we wanna do is eat your brains  
were not unreasonable,  
I mean no-one's gonna eat your eyes  
All we wanna do is eat your brains  
were at an impasse here,  
Maybe we should compromise.  
If you open up the door,  
we'll all come inside and eat your brains.


	2. Chapter 2

Almost immediately Rukia made a run for the door, running right past Kaien and jumping over the dead body. As she ran down the stairs she heard Kaien screaming upstairs, but she didn't stop, she took the car keys from the table and ran outside to her car.

Once outside she saw the brutality, smoke rose to the skies, she felt the heat of the rising flames; houses were burning to the ground. Rukia looked to the left and saw her next door neighbor being eaten alive; her screams ceased once a zombie ripped out her throat and slid it down his. There was no way she could stay here any longer, so she clicked her car open and got inside.

While she was in the car, Rukia rested her head on the steering wheel and began to cry, she was crying for her husband. She looked up after hearing a banging sound, it was Kaien banging at her windshield like a wild animal, Rukia started the car and pulled back, Kaien was keeping up and even breaking through the windshield with his bare hands, Rukia then looked straight at Kaien and pressed down on the gas.

The car hit Kaien and ran him over, but when Rukia looked into the rearview mirror she saw Kaien get up almost immediately. The chase continued, Rukia was driving at full speed and Kaien was keeping up.

As she escaped Rukia couldn't help but look at her surroundings, all of the houses were wrecked, people were eating other people on the sidewalks and one the streets it was like beginning to look like hell on earth. Rukia noticed that Kaien stopped chasing her, "I guess he found someone else to eat."

She past by the hospital and saw that it was engulfed in fire, she also witnessed several people jumping out of windows and committed suicide rather than dealing with the flesh easting monsters or the fire. The horrible image was so distracting it caused Rukia to slam into another car at full speed. The hit caused Rukia to hit her head on the wheel forcing her into a dazed state.

With an empty look on her face she slowly walked out of the car, she at least knew that it wasn't going to run anymore. The man in the other car burst out, he was one of them; he charged the dazed Rukia like a predator pouncing on his prey. But then came a loud bang and the man's brain chunks littered the ground, Rukia looked to the left and saw a man in a police uniform holding a 12 gauge.

The man pointing his gun at Rukia and asked, "Are you bitten?" Rukia shook her head but didn't speak, she looked at the man's nametag, and it read, Jeagerjaquez. The man was strange looking for a cop, with blue hair and all, "come on it isn't safe out here," he told her and added a follow me to it.

As they walked past a row of cars someone began shooting at them, so they both ducked and took cover. Jeagerjaquez screamed, "We're not infected, stop firing or I'll be forced to shoot." The shots stopped coming, they stood up and looked over the car. There was only one person in the group that had a gun; it was a dark skinned man, with long braided hair, and a pair of sunglasses

The man was traveling with a group of four people, which consisted of him, a dark skinned girl with blonde hair, a boy with orange hair, and a girl with orange hair. They introduced themselves as Tousen, Tia, Ichigo, and Orihime.

"Well, I'm Grimmjow and this is, um, what's your name?" Rukia looked up, "oh it's Rukia." The man named Ichigo stood between Ulquiorra and Grimmjow, "so since your coming this way I suppose all of those monsters are in that direction," Ichigo pointed to the direction from which Grimmjow and Rukia were coming from.

Grimmjow nodded, "So we have to find some place neutral, something like the mall, that's where we were heading, it's closed at this time so there should be no people there, which means none of those monsters." And so the group headed west towards the mall, since north and south was out of the question.

(Elsewhere) Back in the city, most of the zombies began migrating to a different location since almost every living person had been eaten entirely or has been turned. But one Zombie was left wandering around the city, it was Kaien. And as he searched for a new source of food a group of men approached him, there were twelve men in skull shaped masks and a center man with a bull shaped mask.

Kaien rushed the thirteen of them, but they quickly blew off his legs with their weapons and then they blew away his arms. The leader walked up to Kaien with a needle in his hand, he stuck the needle into Kaien's neck killing the zombie almost instantly. The leader than lit a flare that signaled a helicopter, and then faced his twelve men, "I'm taken the corpse back to the boss; you all follow the pack and kill any infected."

The helicopter lowered a net and a ladder, first the man placed the body in the net and then he began climbing the ladder as the helicopter took off. Once he was in the helicopter the man took out a cell phone and dialed a number. "Sir, this is Rudobon, I have successfully retrieved a body, and we'll be arriving shortly.

**End of Chapter**

**Next One Soon **

**Review **


	3. Chapter 3

A limbless body was being pushed through an all white hallway, bright lights emphasized the white. The cart holding the body came to a halt and a door was opened, as soon as it was open the body was dumped in and the door was closed and locked. The room was dark until the lights were clicked on.

The room was pretty plain, except for one thing, there was a living man chained to the wall screaming for help. A large sheet of bulletproof glass was the only window into the room; there were three men who looked into the room waiting for the presentation to start. A while after the body was dumped a thin man with distinctive pink hair came into the room with a cocky grin on his face.

He looked at the three men and began, "Greetings gentleman, I know why you're here, let's begin."

The man pushing a button on a desk, there was the sound of opening doors and then a strange machine began lowering itself into the room just above the corpse. The machine got closer to the body with a strange syringe inches away from the neck.

"This is it gentleman, this is the next level, an organized living dead." The needle injected the liquid into Kaien's corpse and almost instantly brought it back to life. The creature screamed and looked at the shackled man who was now screaming at the top of his lungs, while he tried breaking free the Kaien zombie grew a new arm, only this one was a bit strange looking.

It was brown; tentacles grew out of its sides and a tongue-like appendage wiggling out of the creature's mouth. The tentacles ripped the man out of the shackles and then slowly consumed in. They waited a few moments and then it began, the limbs that were once missing began growing back almost as if he was regenerating.

One of the three men asked what was going on. The scientist fixed his hair and answered, "This is my new creation a zombie that's able to learn and adapt." The middle man stood up, "just how is this going to help us, Mr. Szayel, you do remember that it was your fault, this entire outbreak." "Calm down Mr. Aizen, I'm well aware of that, but with this new subject I have a feeling that a new world is right around the corner."

Szayel looked through the glass, "hello Aaroniero," Kaien looked up at the glass, "my name is Aaroniero?" "Why yes it is, you're from the Aaroniero project so you should be called Aaroniero, anyway how are you feeling right now?" "I'm feeling fine, I feel full, thank you for feeding me."

The mad doctor turned to his superiors, "you see, unlike the traditional zombie he doesn't constantly crave human flesh and he can be reasoned with because he has speech, he's an evolved specimen." Szayel turned back to Aaroniero, "do you remember anything from your past life, anything at all?" Aaroniero thought for a moment, "I remember a girl, I can see her face, but I don't know her name."

"Excellent that means you won't have any mercy for anyone I'm going to send you out into the world Aaroniero. Once your there I'm going to activate you and from then on all of your instructions will practically be transmitted into your brain." Few moments later, Aaroniero was dropped of by helicopter; he was dressed in all white clothes complete with a mask.

Back in the lab Szayel pushed a button on his computer, "10:00 a.m. the Aaroniero creature has been activated." Back in the city Aaroniero stood up straight and then after waiting a few moments he picked up a long stick with a bunch of cloth wrapped around its end and continued moving towards a predestines location.

(Elsewhere) The group continued to the mall, after scaling a fence they were walking through the parking making sure to keep theirs eyes open for they knew that they weren't safe yet. Just about halfway through the lot, Grimmjow stopped the group and told them all to duck behind a parked security car.

"There's two of them over there, by the front doors, wait for my signal I'm going to draw them to me and all of you run to the door as fast as you can, remember these fuckers are fast, don't look back." Orihime looked at Grimmjow, "are you sure, like you said they're pretty fast shouldn't we try to sneak past them, I'm sure there's another entrance." Ichigo agreed, "Yeah, what if they get you?"

Grimmjow cocked his shotgun, "I'd like to see those bastards try, now just stay here and wait for my signal." With that Grimmjow ran off and got as far away from the group as possible and then fired his gun into the air successfully capturing the attention of the zombies. The two walking corpses ran to Grimmjow and when they were about 100 feet from him he waved his arm in the air and the group ran for it.

The zombies were in range, so Grimmjow cocked his gun and took aim, there was a click but no bang, "shit I'm out." He improvised, hitting one with the butt of the gun and kicking another one in the chest and finally finishing them with a curb stomp to the head, "yeah motherfuckers!" As soon as he knew they were dead he ran after the group to the mall.

As he ran to the mall, Rukia got the door open and just as everyone was getting inside she looked back and saw a group of at least five zombies climbing over the fence with their eyes on Grimmjow. "Run," Grimmjow looked back, "holy shit." He continued running until his lungs were on fire and his muscles were torn apart and then he ran some more.

He reached the door and as he zoomed past Ichigo and Tousen the both of them wasted no time in closing and locking the door. The hungry zombies bang on the glass, but even with their strength they could not shatter the bullet proof wall of glass. Grimmjow was lying on the floor huffing and puffing, "that's was fucking close."

**End of Chapter**

**Next one sooner than this one was **

**Review**

**Sorry it took so long, It's just that I've been busy lately, my dad's been taking me to work more often and I've just been really tired. Plus school is almost starting and I wanted to get as much sleep as I could because when it starts I won't be doing that for a while.**


End file.
